


Evening on Sky Tower

by LeftBlank



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Clawjobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking with Telepathy, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: Don't look at me like that.Rayquaza is cute.
Relationships: Rayquaza (Pokemon)/Male Trainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Y'know, when I first became a Pokémon trainer at the age of ten, my thoughts of where I'd end up were pretty pure. Ten more years later, I never would've thought I'd find myself in my current position. Standing completely naked on top of Sky Pillar in front of a deity many thought didn't even exist. Life sure is crazy. 

"Hmm… yours is much smaller than mine. Why is that?" 

I swallowed, still mostly focusing on just how huge my partner's length was. Or should I say, _lengths_. He had two, both equally intimidating. 

"Probably has something to do with how you're a fucking twenty-foot tall snake thing, if I had to make a guess." I responded, still too nervous to speak calmly. 

"Still, to have such a disparity between us can't be good, I imagine. I wouldn't blame you if you decided not to go through with this." 

I mulled over his words in my mind for a while. Was this even worth it? What would I really gain from this? It wasn't like this was a wacky experience I could tell my friends about for a good laugh, they'd probably think I was crazy. 

"Oh yeah, so basically this one time I befriended a legendary Pokémon and we ended up fucking because he was curious about it. Isn't that crazy?" Ughh, it sounded even weirder when you put it into a sentence. 

But even then, I didn't want to say no because… Well, I was curious too. 

"Is everything okay?" I snapped back to reality, my gaze returning to the serpent-like figure in front of me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I can work with this, just uh, give me some time to think of something first?" 

"Of course, take your time." He spoke. Well, not really 'spoke' as in the traditional sense. Rayquaza was a Pokémon, so he couldn't speak with his mouth, but since he was a legendary, he could just do it telepathically. 

It took a while to get used to since, because I wasn't listening with my ears, the voice would just appear in my head, which made things very disorienting at times. It was still speech though, which I welcomed greatly since it made this whole situation slightly easier to go along with. 

I wasn't a pokephile. At least, that's what I liked to tell myself. I mean yeah, I watched Pokemon fuck all the time in my spare time, but to actually fuck one? That was a whole different story. The main thing that spurred me away was the fact that Pokémon couldn't talk, so how could you tell if something was going wrong?

But Rayquaza could talk. And not only that, I didn't treat him as a Pokemon either. He wasn't in a pokeball, I didn't give him pokéfood, and I didn't train him to do anything. In fact, if I just described the type of things we did together, you'd probably just think he was a really big dude or something. 

So when he said, out of nowhere, he wanted to see how sex felt like, it was hard for me to just say no outright. Especially since the thought of being a one-million old virgin just sounded pretty sad on his part. 

And… I couldn't deny I wasn't attracted to him. His smooth, green scales, piercing golden eyes, and low commanding voice all made him someone I wouldn't even mind taking that step with. 

I said yes, and told him I'd be back tomorrow. I ended up scaling Sky Tower without my Pokémon on me, since I didn't want any of them popping out for food and instead being greeted by… Well, not food, that's for sure. 

"Okay, how about this." I said, clapping my hands together to get his attention. "You just do what you want and we'll take it from there. Sound good?" 

He nodded. "That's fine. I assume you'll tell me if I ever go too far?" 

"Yeah, sure." I replied, stepping back as he began to hover forward. His long body slowly coiled to the ground as he tried to reach eye-level with me. 

I stood still, waiting for his first move. It was obvious from his movements he was a bit nervous, considering he didn't even know where to begin. Everytime he was about to move his claws, he clenched them and pulled them back. I wanted to tell him he could start anywhere, but seeing the "Lord of The Skies" act so fidgety was pretty cute. 

Eventually, he made his first move. And wouldn't you know it, he went right for my dick. 

Smooth scales were way different from human skin, I couldn't tell if I liked it better or worse. It did still feel good though. So good that I couldn't help but let out a small moan from my lips. Rayquaza immediately took note of this, grinning just enough that I could see some of his sharp fangs from the side of his mouth. 

"Sensitive." He said, more as a fact then an attempt at teasing. 

He took my noises of pleasure as a sign that he was doing something right, and placed my member in the firm but gentle grip of his claws. I'd never gotten a handjob from someone with only three fingers before. He was a bit clumsy about it, but I still enjoyed it, if only because of how new and unique it felt. 

He continued stroking, and before I even knew it myself, I was hard, and already starting to leak. 

"Hmmm, so it happens to you as well." He said, staring directly at my hardened length with mild curiosity. "We're a bit more alike than I thought." 

"Yeah…" I replied, absentmindedly. Seeing him look at my pre with such interest gave me an idea. A gross idea, but something I wanted to see nonetheless. But I couldn't just outright say it, so I had to hint at it to maybe goad him into doing what I wanted.

"So uh… when you leak, what does it taste like?" He looked at me, his bright, golden eyes now only showed confusion. 

"I wouldn't know, I've never tasted it before. Why?" 

I scrambled, my mind frantically looking for an excuse to use. "Oh! Well, I was just wondering cause… I've heard it tastes good sometimes? I mean, I wouldn't know either, no one's ever really told me about mine, I was just putting it out there..." 

Rayquaza was still for a moment, before reaching down to my member, and collecting most of my pre onto the tip of his claw. I tried to act like it wasn't the most arousing thing I've ever seen in my life when he placed his claw into his mouth and began tasting. 

"Mm…" He let out, furrowing his eyes. 

"How's it taste?" 

"Bitter." He replied. Although he still swallowed, which I found strange, but I paid it no mind. I knew now that the 'foreplay' was over, it came down the main event, which was to fuck the King of the Skies himself, and hopefully make it enjoyable for him. 

I gulped, trying to scrounge up any bit of confidence I had, and surged forward, immediately taking hold of both of the large beasts members in each of my hands. 

"Oh… If you were so eager to start, you should've just said so…" he replied, and I swear he was being smug about it. Still, I ignored that too, because I honestly had no idea where to even start with him. 

First of all, both of his dicks were huge, they were about half the size of my entire body. No way I was fitting one in me unless I turned myself into a human condom. 

Second, they were heavy as hell. Just stroking one of them required both my hands. And even then, I had to sling the other one across my shoulder, that's how big he was. It was the most interesting handjob I've ever given, to say the least. 

"Do you uh… Do you like this? What I'm doing right now I mean." I asked, feeling a little worried since he didn't say anything since I had begun.

He nods. "Yes, It feels very different when someone else touches me." He then began shifting again, coiling himself so that his upper-body was right behind me and his arms were wrapped around my midsection, gently rubbing circles around my stoamch area with the tips of his claws. "Please, continue." 

The whole thing began to feel steadily more intimate. I got a bit faster and the Sky-God himself began periodically praising me as time went on by dropping words like "Good" and "That's nice" into my head. 

In time, he finally began to leak. I let out a breath, happy, since that meant he was actually enjoying it, and I wasn't just me doing it for nothing. I could probably just keep stroking and bring him to climax just like this, but that would be boring, and also take forever. I needed to do something interesting. No way I was walking out of sex with a god with only a handjob. 

I ran my hands down his length, all the way down to his base, where his slit was. I paused for a moment, before slipping some fingers inside. 

Immediately, I felt my whole body move as the Sky God nearly trembled from my touch, letting out a hissing sound. 

"On shit, sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, it was good, just… Intense. It seems I'm very sensitive there." An idea then crossed my mind. 

I let go of his enormous member and pointed to one of the flatter parts of the stone floor. 

"Can you lay down? I wanna try something. I promise it'll feel good. For both of us."

He followed my directions, and laid his huge frame down onto the floor, face-up. I wasted no time in climbing up on his body, and straddling myself on his snake-like form. 

"What do you plan on doing down there?" He asked, craning his neck to look at me. 

"Don't worry about it. Just know I'm about to rock your world in a couple minutes." I answered, proudly. I least, I thought I was. Hopefully my plan worked out and I wouldn't end up looking like an idiot in front of someone who's opinion actually mattered to me. 

I grabbed one of his cocks and threw it over my shoulder like before. I didn't need to, but the weight felt nice. 

After that, I aligned my shaft, and thrusted it right into his slit. The response was more than satisfactory. 

I knew I was doing something right the second I heard a moan instead of words of praise, because it meant that he was in such bliss, he couldn't even make the effort to use telepathy. Nice.

I thrusted forward again, earning another scream from the Sky God. I watched as he had even begun to start raking his claws against the floor, leaving deep marks in the stone. He wasn't kidding when he said he was sensitive there. 

Makes sense though, if he wasn't messing around with it for as long as he said it was, no wonder he was gonna feel like this. 

It made me feel good as well, and I'm not just talking about his slit, which, while it did feel tight as hell and warm as a furnace, couldn't even come close to the power trip I was feeling. 

I had one of the strongest beings in the world under my fingertips, moaning and screaming like no tomorrow, it was incredible! At least… As long as he played along. He could still crush me if he wanted really wanted to. I knew he wouldn't though, and it definitely wasn't hurting anyone to let me enjoy this for as long as it was going to last. 

I could tell he was getting close to release from the amount of pre that was leaking from both his members. He just needed a little push to get there, and looking back, I think I found it. 

I reached back, still thrusting as hard I could, and began to tease his tailhole. Due to his size, it was still quite large, even if it had never been 'used' before. I teased the ring of flesh around his opening for a bit, before I let myself get taken away in the passion of the moment, and plunged my hand into it as far as it could go. 

I assume I must've gotten insanely lucky and found his prostate almost immediately, since in the next moment, the Sky God had screamed and began letting loose rope after rope of his hot seed. Thankfully both his members were pointed away from me, so I didn't get drenched. Rayquaza himself wasn't so lucky, and his green scales quickly became coated in his own thick load. 

I climbed off of him and walked over to his face. He was out of breath, his long tongue hung from his mouth lazily, and when he stared at me, he gave me a goofy smile, giving me a full display of his sharp teeth. I couldn't help but find that smile ridiculously attractive. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I just fucked him a moment prior, who knows. 

When he looked down, and noticed that he had basically blanketed the floor of his own home (and himself) with his seed, he let out a long, tired sigh. 

"What a mess…" 

\--------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- -----------

Rayquaza had flew down from the tower to go clean himself off. I put my clothes back on and waited for him to return. By the time he came back, the moon was out, and it was about time for me to get home. I waved to the Sky God, and headed towards the stairs. 

"Why so early today? You usually go when the moon reaches the center of the sky." 

I explained to him that I hadn't brought any of my Pokémon with me today. When I was done, all I got was a hard stare, and a bonk on the head. 

"Ow! The hell was that for?" I exclaimed, rubbing my head with my hands to soothe my pain. 

"That's for being stupid, and reckless. We could've done this somewhere else if you didn't want to bring them with you. This tower is still incredibly dangerous you know!" He brings a claw to his temple and shakes his head. To this day I still don't know where he got that very human mannerism. 

"Oh well, guess you'll just have to sleep with me up here then." He replied bluntly. 

"What? Sleep where? There's no bed, there's no blankets, there's no pillows! Where the hell am I gonna find a place to sle-"

Before I could finish my rant, Rayquaza had coiled around me, and in the blink of an eye, I was all wrapped in the warm scales of the Sky God. I wanted to protest, since this was basically kidnapping, but honestly it felt way too good. 

So I layed there, so wonderfully comfortable wrapped in his warm coils I could almost forget about everything else for a moment. The only thing on my mind was him, and our relationship. Could I even call it that? What even _was_ our relationship? It definitely wasn't one that a trainer had with his Pokemon. It was something closer then that. I mean, I visited him on regular intervals and sometimes he would visit me. I would bring him food sometimes, and others we would just relax with each other. It's funny, actually. When I said all those things together it almost sounded like we were... Oh shit. 

"Are we boyfriends?" I blurted out, immediately covering my mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear the question. I didn't want to make anything weird between us. Rayquaza was a Legendary, so he probably had tons of important things to do. I didn't want to make it seem like he had to pay attention to me on top of that. 

As soon as I felt his slender body begin to shift and move from under me, my heart started to race. He looked at me, his golden eyes near expressionless.

"What's a boyfriend?" 

I almost couldn't keep in my laughter. He didn't even know what a boyfriend was. What a dummy. 

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I replied, closing my eyes and sinking myself into his coils once again.

"Why even bring it up if you're not going to tell me..." he grumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Thoughts of a domestic life with the sky guardian rushed through my mind, before I followed suit and dozed off.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue this a little more, so here's a Twenty Foot Dragon noodle trying to convice a human to be his boyfriend. No sex here, just fluff.   
> And yeah, I think I'm actually done with this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayquaza's speech in now in bold, since he's speaking with telepathy and I wanted to make it look a little different from regular speech.

"Rayquaza! I really don't think you understand what I'm saying here!" 

" **I think I understand quite well, actually. I don't see why you're so against this.** " 

"Because you don't get it!" I exclaimed, nearly out of breath with how much I've been talking. 

It's been three days since me and the Sky Guardian had our… Intimate get together. And he's been fixated on the word 'boyfriend' ever since I mentioned it all that time ago. I finally ended up explaining the concept to him today, and man did I wish I didn't. 

The great Sky Serpent was now eyeing me with a bit of an annoyed look on his face, his arms were crossed and he had coiled himself a bit closer to the ground so we could talk at least somewhat at eye level. 

" **I'm not seeing the issue here. I want to be your boyfriend, why won't you let me?** " He said, bluntly. 

I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to calm myself down. "And I understand that, but that's not just something we can do so easily!" I said, staring right into his dumb, golden eyes which I always seemed to get lost in. I quickly shook myself out of it and went back to my argument. 

"Rayquaza, you're important, you have duties, without you, the entire earth could have either been sunk six feet deep or leveled completely! You already have enough to worry about, you don't need anything else." 

Almost immediately, he rolled his eyes, making sure to do it so obviously that there was no way for me not to notice. 

" **Please don't act like you're doing this for me. I've made it very clear that I want to take the next step with you. I know what I can handle, I've been doing my job for more years than you can imagine. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think I could handle it.** " His voice rang loud in my head, yet still had a calmness to it that left out all traces of anger. 

" **And don't you ever act as if you aren't plenty important yourself. You are a wonderful person, and the world would be missing something great if you weren't here.** " 

I could feel my heart ache a bit with those words. Never could I have expected someone as strong as Rayquaza to be so kind to me. And, truthfully, I loved him. 

I knew I did. But, we were so different in… Well, pretty much everything. What if something went wrong, and I ended up losing not only my boyfriend, but my best friend? It was too painful to even think about. 

My large friend must've felt my sadness, because in the next moment, I was wrapped up in his arms, and then his coils shortly after. 

Some part of me wanted to push away, but I couldn't. The warm, verdant scales that had covered his snake-like body were heated by the sun's rays just enough to where he felt irresistibly warm. Like a thick blanket I would put over myself during the winter, only better. 

I wrapped my arms around his torso as much as I could and reciprocated the hug, embracing the heat that came with it. He felt so good. 

"You're cheating." I said, buried within his coils. 

I could hear his laugh clearly in my head. It sounded happy. 

" **I am not. I'm merely comforting someone I care deeply about.** " 

He won. Then again, I think I already knew that for a while now.

"Rayquaza… Will you, uh… Be my boyfriend? Please?" My voice was quiet, but I could tell he heard me. 

" **Of course I will. I love you, idiot.** " 

Damn. Those words coming from him sounded way better than they had any right to be. My smile seemed to come by itself. 

" **Now, I think it's time for you to make this official and kiss me. As your boyfriend, it's only appropriate.** " He said, uncoiling himself and sat me right on his body as he straightened himself out in the air, his claws right at me side and giving me the most cheesy lovey-dovey stare I've ever seen a Pokémon make. 

"How." Is all I replied. 

Apparently, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He huffed, and then shifted his face into an annoyed scowl. 

"What? Your face is so different, you'd have to give me awhile to figure out how I should even go about it in the first place." 

" **Just kiss my neck then, you're ruining the moment**." 

I nodded, and gave him what he wanted. Moving forward a bit and pressing my lips against the warm scales of his neck. One of his claws moved to my head and began gently running it through my hair, roughing it up a bit. 

I stopped and just layed there for a bit, soaking in the moment and letting myself feel good. 

"Thanks, Ray." 

" **Ray? Is that my new nickname? If so, I like it.** " He replied, absentmindedly running circles on my back with one of his claws. 

" **Just so you know, I'm not bound to Sky Tower. And now that I can truly call you my lover, I fully intend to take leave, if only for a bit, to see you from time to time**." 

My eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? Don't you need to stay here in case stuff goes wrong?" 

He shakes his head. " **In all the times I've been up here, I've only acted my duties about five times. I think I can afford to take at least one day off. Especially for you. You're worth it**." 

I just smile, and begin to let myself once again get taken away by Rayquaza's warmth. 

" **Oh! Perhaps I can sleep with you in your home one of these days? I'd like that**."

"Pshh, you wouldn't be able to fit in my house."

" **We'll figure something out then.** "

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, oh great Sky Guardian." 

" **Hmmph, that is no way to talk to your boyfriend**."

Arrgh, what did I get myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm gonna post on this account is Male Monsters and Male Humans loving each other.


End file.
